In the Arms of My Angel
by niomi-4-love
Summary: Caution:Rape and foul language. NEW STORY! R&RShe was raped and he watched. He had a task but didn't relize WHO the task involved. Chapter 4 Wake Me Up is here, finally. Lol!
1. Dancing with the Devil

_**Chapter One**_

_**Dancing with the Devil**_

**_Disclaimer: I only own the characters not belonging to the great J.K. Rowling_**

**Hermione's POV:**

**It was a perfectly normal summer like always. I got to see the friends I longed for during the school year- despite the fact that I already had great friends at school and couldn't possibly ask for more- and I got to see my fanily. During the entire summer I felt...normal. But as the summer came to al close, it reminded me that I wasn't normal the way I felt I was. I became afraid, thinking that if I went out, my friends would see the real me, the me that to them wasn't real. So for the last two weeks of the summer I planned to lock myself into my room. The only time I would leave would be for the bathroom or to spend time with my family in the privacy of our home.**

**I knew that as long as I didn't use my magic around them or tell them what I really was, they wouldn't find out. But for some reason, I felt like someone would find out, and if they did, well let's just say that the history of witch executions would repeat itself, starting with my execution of course.**

**Even though I wouldn't go and see my friends, or even my boyfriend Andrew, there is this great muggle invention that I love so dearly, the telephone. A wonderful device that I could use th talk straight to my friends without them having to see me. For some reason this made me feel really safe. But when I decided to use the phone, the first number I dialed was Andrew's and I did it without thinking. He would want to know where I'd been and why he hadn't seen me. As the I heard the ringing on the other end of the line, I decided that I would have to do the one thing I had never done before. I would have to lie. So I decided to tell Andrew that the reason he hadn't seen me was because I was sick, and I didn't want to get him sick causing him to have to miss out on the last two weeks of the summer. And he bought it, I couldn't believe it, he bought into my lie. After telling my little white lie, we said our good-bye's and I love you's and we hung up.**

**Yes, it was ture, I was in loveand if I really had been sick, I wouldn't want him to have to miss out on his summer just because of me. There was just no way in hell I would let that happen. I really loved Andrew with all I had, and after the first week of just sitting in my house all lonely and shit, I got to thinking, 'Why am I scared to go out there? Really, it's not like my skin was turning green and I'm growing a huge ass wart on my nose.' After that little thought, I was off to check my face in the mirror just to make sure. People wouldn't know what I was unless I where to tell them. Even then they wouldn't even believe me, they'd just think I was crazy and throw me into a nut house. But it really wasn't that odvious that I was completely different from the rest of the kids my age. 'So why am I still sitting here? I should be out there in the real world.' So I went.**

**After being in the house for so long, for like a week and a half that is, it really felt good to be out. It was amazing, the air was intoxicating. The first thing that I decided to do was head over to Andrew's house, earlier that same day I had talked to my friend Sara, and she had told me there was going to be a party at Andrew's. So I decided that I would suprise everyone and just drop in without notice. I would soon find out that that would be the biggest mistake I'd make that summer. So anyway, I went to Andrew's house. When I got there, I swear that it was like I never existed to any of the people there, and I was worried someone would find out my secret. But I walked in and I never recieved on "Hey" or "How are ya!?", nothing at all. But within seconds I was over it and off to search the place for Andrew and Sara. **

**I looked everywhere for them, atleast I thought I had, and I asked everyone that was sober enough to comprehend what I was say to them, if they had seen them anywhere. Of couse I had gotten the same answer from every single one of them. "NO!". The music was playing so loud that I couldn't even hear myself think. So I went to find a quite place to sit and think of where Andrew and Sara could be. I went to the one place in the house that for some reason noone would ever go, drunk or sober. The adjoining bathroom to the master bedroom, Mr. and Mrs. Smith's bedroom. Really it was a cute bathroom, totally remodled by Mr. Smith and decorated by Mrs. Smith. Quite nice really. Anyway, I went there to relax and get away from the all the noise. And that's when I heard it. So I went to investigate.**

**I walked through the door leading into the master bedroom expecting to find a couple of stupid teens fooling around, but what I saw, I wasn't fully ready for. Andrew and Sara, screwing on his parent's bed. I was speechless, I couldn't move, let alone think straight, so I was stuck watching this horrific sight unfolding before my eyes. By the time I was able to move again, Sara saw me standing there. **

**"Oh my god, Andrew!"**

**"What?" he asked turning to face whatever it was Sara was looking at.**

**"Hemione!?"**

**I stormed out of the room, slaming the door behind me. Now that I think about it, that was a bit childish. But I did it anyway. By the time I got to the yard Andrew was running afterme, with the same old sob story.**

**"Hermione, wait! It's not what you think. I love you."**

**Now I was pissed, and to top it all off, Sara came walking up behind him.**

**"Really Hermione, it's not what you think."**

**"And you know what I'm thinking right now, how I'm feeling? Not only has my boyfriend cheated on me, but**

**he's done it with my so called friend."**

**"Now Hermione, wait..."**

**"Don't start Andrew, you messed up big time."**

**"Hermione, just give me one more chance. PLEASE!"**

**"NO! If I give you one more chance now, you'll just think it's ok to keep doing this, that I'll **

**always give you one more chance, it's over, I'm done, good-bye."**

**"Hermione?"**

**"GOOD-BYE!"**

**And that was the last time I was supposed to see Andrew, but it wouldn't be so.**

**Draco's POV:**

**Boy had it been a long summer, and school was finally about to start up again. I couldn't wait. But the pest part of the summer was no Pansy Parkinson, she had really become a bother, not like she wasn't to begin with, but it had only become more of a problem. But back to my summer, it was amazing. First of all I recived my mark and a follower of the Dark Lord, that was great. It was just slapped right on to my left fore arm without any trouble at all. Then of course I spent some time with my good mate Blaise. The most dreadful part though was all the bloody "secret" meeting with the Dark Lord, and I knew that it was getting to my father, and Snape as well, but they both just kept telling me the samething over and over again.**

**"In good time Draco. There is good reason for it all." Odviously, they both knew something that I didn't.**

**Well in god time indeed. Just before Hogwarts let out for the summer, I found out a littlele thing or two about the little Goody-to-shoe herself, Hermione Granger. And the best part was, she didn't know anything about the secret. And I would soon find that I would benifit will from my new intake of knowledge. Now I could let it all out. I could let everything out that I had held in for six and a half years. But nows not the time for that, all that comes later. But the Dark Lord had finally given me my very first assignment, one that I would have to do completely on my own with no help from my father or Snape. My assignment was to impregnate the heir of Lord Voldemort, so that both of out blood-lines would live on long after our deaths. The only problem was that Voldie, wouldn't tell me who his heir was. That showed to be a bit of a problem now that I knew Granger's secret and the fact that I am a teenage guy with raging hormones. And that one little secret is what would be in my way and here it was. Hermione Granger wasn't really the filthy little mud-blood that I thought her to be. Infact she was a pure-blood, and more pure than even me I might add. Now tell me this, what if I decided that I wanted to shag the bloody hell out of Granger, and for some unknown reason she would decide become attached to me? I had an assignment that needed completing, and I would have to have to marry this heir weather or not I liked it. But the thought of shagging Granger wasn't that bad, infact I'd like it very well. She just happens to be so damned innocent, and I wanted to be the one to take that from her. I finally pulled myself from this train of thought and relized that Voldie hadn't even told me who his heir was. He later told me that I would have to find out for myself if I was to complete this task.**

**But this task wouldn't be the only thing that Voldemort had in mind for me. For some unkown reason, Granger had become very pressious to these people before me. So father and I would have to spend the last two months of the summer watching over her. And in this time, I would come to find that the muggle world wasn't exactly all that bad and I would become a wiz and using little muggle gagets like the com-put-er, and iPods, and even something the call a tel-e-phone or something like that. **

**While in the muggle world, father and I had to "become" muggles. We had to talk, dress and act as they did. So no matter how much we disliked this idea, we applied ourselves to the job and did just as we where instructed to do.**

**The two months that we spent there went by quite faster than we had expected it to. Granger did pretty much the samething everyday. She's wake up, shower, eat breakfast with her family, and leave the house around 11:30 am. Then frome there, she would go to a friends house, go shopping or to see a movie, get some lunch, go back to her friends until 11:30 pm, go home, shower again, eat dinner with her family, and go to read herself to sleep. But something happened. One day she never left the house. She locked herself in the house for like a week and half, she never came out for anything. I thought maybe she was sick or something. And if she was talking to her friends, she was using that really cool device to talk to them, the tel-e-phone or whatever it was. But after the week and a half, she finaly came out, and man did she look...decent. So I did what I was there to do, I followed her wherever it was she was going, to another house, but I wouldn't follow her in for the chance of her seeing me was to great, I was out of uniform. So I stayed outside and waited.**

**When she finally came out of that noisy ass house she had drug me to, she looked like she was on the brink of tears, when all of a sudden the look turned quickly to anger as some guy came running out after her. I listened in, being as quiet as possible.**

**"Man I'd hate to be that guy right about now." I wisphered to myself.**

**"Hermione wait! It's not what you think. I love you." he yelled after her.**

**Now she really looked pissed. I looked over to the left of the guy who was giving the sob story, and saw another girl around Granger's age running up beside that pathetic excuse of a guy. She looked as if she had been shagged to hell and back. She started to speak.**

**"Really Hermione, it's not what you think."**

**"And you know what I'm thinking right now, how I'm feeling? Not only has my boyfriend,"**

**"Boyfriend?" I kinda asked myself.**

**"cheated on me, but he's done it with my so called best friend."**

**"Now Hermione, wait..."**

**"Don't you start Andrew, you messed up big time."**

**This Andrew character must have been fucking the shit out of Granger's best friend when she walked in the house to do whatever it was she came here to do.**

**"Hermione, just give me one more chance. PLEASE!"**

**"NO! If I give you one more chance now, you'll just think it's ok to keep doing this, that I'll **

**always give you one more chance, it's over, I'm done, good-bye."**

**"Hermione?"**

**"GOOD-BYE!" **

**Damn, Granger had one hell of a temper, and I knew from experience, this guy's just lucky she didn't have him pinned against something then punching him dead on in the face. But that's beside the point. Granger stomped off, but I on the other hand had decided to stick around for awhile.**

**"I swear, I will get that bitch if it's the last thing I do." I heard this Andrew guy saying to the other girl that was**

**there.**

**"Look Andrew, don't do anything. Just leave her alone."**

**"Look Sara, that little slut thinks she can just walk out on me like, she's got another thing comin'."**

**"Andrew, NO!"**

**"Leave Sara, NOW!"**

**"Fine then, fuck you too bastard."**

**"You already did baby. And by the way thanks for the ride."**

**Now I was pissed, one you don't talk to any girl that way, and two, he was planning on hurting Granger and it was my responsbility to watch over her. So now I had to watch over Granger and this dumb-fuck boyfriend of her's.**

**Hermione's POV:**

**As I walked away from Sara and Andrew, I felt a third pair of eyes following my every move. But I kept walking, speeding up just a little bit. I wouldn't stop till I got home, even though by the time I was two block away it was odvious that noone was following me. But still I didn't slow down.**

**When I got home, I went straight to my room, and all I could do was cry. I cried all night long, I think that I may have even cried in my sleep. By the time morning came, I felt alot better. I got up and went to shower, when I was done and dressed I got some breakfast and I headed out to go and talk to Sara about the night before.**

**_Knock, Knock..._**

**"Yeah?" I heard Sara yell.**

**"Sara? It's me, open up. I just want to talk."**

**"Hermione, is that you? Why do you want to talk to me?"**

**"I just do. I have to leave soon, school is starting tomorrow and I have to be there tonight."**

**SILENCE**

**"Fine then, don't open the door. I just wanted to say that I was sorry for the way I acted last night, and that I **

**forgive you. I'm running late, I have to go. See you next summer Sara."**

**But I wouldn't see her next summer. I would later find out that two days after I left for school, she killed herself.**

**After attempting to talk to Sara, I hurridley walked home. Not wanting to waste to much more time, I decided to cut down and alley that led straight to my street. It was a really dark alley and I should have known better than to walk down that way.**

**"Granger! How lovely to see you alive and well."**

**Only one person in my whole life had ever called me by my last name, and at the thought of it being him made me stop dead in my tracks just so I could find out.**

**"Malfoy?" I asked as I slowly attempted to turn around.**

**"Oh, I see, so there was someone eles this whole time and you got pissed at me because you caught me one**

**fucking you best friend."**

**"Oh my god. Andrew what are you doing here?"**

**"Sara told me that you would be leaving tonight and I just wanted to say good-bye and give you a going away**

**gift."**

**"Sara? She told you that I was leaving?"**

**"Yeah. She also told me that I might be able to catch you here."**

**"Look Andrew, I need to hurry, my train leaves in, like an hour and a half. Sorry, I've got to go."**

**As I started to walk away he grabbed me by the arm and spun me around. I managed to get lose of his grasp, but he closed in on me. I was so scared, the only movement that my body would make was to back away from him. When I fell and hit the ground, it happened, I unwillingly lost all inocense. It took all of five minutes of blood, pain and screaming but it finally ended.**

**"Bon voyage, Angel."**

**I was left there to cry in pain. And then I thought that I was left ther to carry myself home like this, but and angel appeared to me and carried me home after wipping away my tears. I fell asleep in the arms of my angel breathing in his scent, and when I woke up, he wasn't there, but I had a feeling that he would always be near by.**

**Draco's POV:**

**I followed her from Sara's house, and for some odd reason, she completely went a different way than usual. Then I saw him coming down the alley behind her.**

**"Granger! How lovely to see you alive and well."**

**I was the only person to ever call her by her last name, and that's what she was odviously thinking when she went to answer back.**

**"Malfoy?"**

**I wanted to answer her, to let her know I was there ans she was safe, but I couldn't. I missed the next part of the coversation 'cause I actually made the attempt to tell here I was there, but father caught me just in time before I blew our cover.**

**"Draco, no. You can't tell her your here. That would ruin everything, You have to follow though with the plan."**

**By the time he had said that and I turned to listen in, I caught the tail end of the conversation.**

**"Sara? She told you I was leaving?" I heard Hermione ask.**

**"Yeah, she also told me that I might have been able to catch you here."**

**'So if anything bad happens to her, Sara was the one to tell Andrew where Hermione was.' I thought to myself.**

**"Look Andrew, I need to hurry, my train leaves in, like an hour and a half. Sorry, I've got to go."**

**He closed in on her, and I was ready to jump from my spot, but againg father stopped me.**

**"Draco, chill. You know what's going to happen, and I know what you want to do. But you have to let these**

**things happen. We should not be here anyways."**

**"I'm staying here, and so are you. I need you to hold me back or I'll fucking kill the bastard."**

**"Calm down Draco, I swear you have your mother's temper."**

**I tried, I seriously tried to calm down, but it wasn't working all that well. And when I looked back at the scene unfolding beforemy eyes, what I saw horrified me, scared me into a state of shock. I couldn't move from the spot where I stood.**

**I saw her fall to the ground, and then he just kind of pounced on her like a wild animal. There I stood, listening to her scream, as she lost all inocense.**

**"Leave it Draco. We must go now."**

**"No, I must stay. She won't make it to the train station to get to school. She has to be there father."**

**"Do as you please, but I need to atleast go and report the happenings of tonight to Lord Voldemort."**

**So I stayed and father left. I was alone, except for the company of the broken young woman lying on the ground before me. I went to her and lifted her in my arms to take her home, some how I would have to get her to her bed because she fell asleep in my arms. I heard her sob half way back to the house, take in one deep breath as if she was determined to take in my scent and remember it forever, and that's when she fell asleep.**

**"My Angel." I heard her wispher and I laid her apon her bed.**

**"Always." **

**I leaned down and kissed her forehead.**

**"I'll always be close by. Deep down you know who I am, just call out my name and I be there by your side."**

* * *

This is the first fic that I've written in a long time, so please take it easy on me when you review, I am however willing to take all reviews, the good and the bad, and I'm definitly willing to take creative critisim.

And if you ever read one of my three other stories, you'll see that my writing has improved, and those three stories are now gone.

Please R&R.

Niomi


	2. A Sinful Dance with My Angel, part one

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, but here it is, finally. And sorry if you find it to short, but it's only the trip to Hogwarts, so not much is really expected to happen, but I do hope you enjoy it none the less.**

**Disclaimer: You know how it goes, I only own my own character's, not those belonging to the great J.K.R!**

**Chapter Two: A sinful dance with My Angel**

**Hermione's POV:**

I tried like hell to put the horrible events of the last couple of days behind me as I walked onto platform 9 3/4. As I walked through the barrier, I spoted a large group of red heads and among them a single dark head of hair. When Harry had spotted me, I tried my best to look happy to see him, yet inside I was afraid to even go near him, or any guy for that matter, they just scared the hell out of me now, since Andrew. God, even thinking about him made me sick to my stomach. But I steadied my breathing as Harry hugged me as it was his way of greeting everyone this year.

"Hermione, it's so great to finally see you. How was your summer?"

I hesitated as I watched as Ron walked up behind Harry to greet me as well. I caught my breath and answered in a small voice,

"It was fine. How was yours?'

"Samething as any other year. Still with the Dursley's you know, but not after this year. It's our last year guys. And when the end finally comes, Sirius is letting me come to stay with him finally. It's going to be great. You guys have to promise, no matter what we all do and don't do after Hogwarts, we keep in touch, ok?"

"Well come on now Harry, you know that we're all going to stay in touch, but the ends not here yet, so let's just think about now and enjoy it while we all can." I said.

" 'Mione, how are you?" Ron asked wrapping his arms around me. I flinched and he noticed. "Are you ok Hermione?" All I could do was nod my head to reassure him that I would be ok.

As I stood there talking to my friends and their family, I could feel eyes on my back that all of a sudden made me feel calm and safe, like nothing could hurt me. I boarded the train with Harry, Ron and Ginny, and I could feel the eyes follow my every move.

As if I was reassuring myself, I looked back behind me at the large crowed of students boarding the train behind me to see if I could spot the eyes watching me, but all I found was the whole Weasley family seeing us all off. As I got on the train and felt the eyes slip away from me I whispered to myself the words that would keep me atleast feeling safe, "My Angel is near and watching over me as I make this long lonely trip through anger, depression and fear of all even those close to me. My Angel is near and will teach me to trust again when it is the time for me to truly love." Words of wisdom to myself, for I had noone who could teach me their wise ways of dealing with a rape, and that was because I told noone it happened and I would tell noone of it. It was between me and Andrew and that is where it would stay.

**Draco's POV:**

I stepped on to the platform expecting the same thing as every other year, a bunch of dumbass first years messing around and getting themselves lost since they didn't really know where the hell they where going. But when I made it all the way through the barrier the first thing to catch my eyes was a big blur of red with a spot of black and a glowing spot of beautiful brunette. It was Granger, and the Weasley's and of course Potter. I could feel the fear radiating off of her as she hugged the two guys who just didn't seem to care at all that she had been hurt and probably uncomfortable to be around to be around them. Of course, I would have to admitt that I was wrong there, I had forgotten that I was the only person at Hogwarts to know about it, and herself of course, but she didn't know that I knew and for now it would have to stay that way, and to keep up my image, no matter how much it may hurt me to say these rude things, for now I'd have to.

"You know what you must do Draco, don't mess up. Just wait for the right time. Don't rush into doing anything, don't get caught, and most importantly, don't blow your cover, you hear me."

Of course, the only thing I could do was watch her and listen to him as he spoke and try to force my numb body to move forward to the train so that I wouldn't be left behind and she wouldn't be hurt anymore.

"Yes father." I said and I heard him walk away, "Don't worry Hermione, you Angel is here, just call when you need me."

As she stepped onto the train and looked out over the crowed to find my eyes, I felt as if her fear had been mine as well, and I could see her lips moving. As if it was meant for me to hear what she said, it was as if all the noise around me had been put on mute and all I could here was her.

"My Angel is near and watching over me as I make this long lonely trip through anger, depression and fear of all even those close to me. My Angel is near and will teach me to trust again when it is the time for me to truly love."

She wasn't calling for me to come to me, but she was letting me know that she knew I was there and she now felt safe.

As soon as I felt content and satisfied that she felt safe where she was and with who she was with, the nois around me rose from a soft roar to sharp on going growl. It was time to go, so I stepped on the train and I was off to find the Prefects compartment, since I was assigned as on of the Head Prefect's. I was to go there to meet the other Head Prefect and to hear of the new living arrangments the whole school would be going under. So when I came to the compartment, I stashed my trunk away and sat down to prepare for a long and restless speech about House unity from the Head Boy and Head Girl and of course McGonagall.

Just as I settled into my seat and prepared myself completely, the door opened and I looked up expecting on of the Heads or some professor, but I was shocked to find Granger standing there with a tear streaked face and tremblings hands.

"GRANGER?!" Really, I was stunned to see her there, I thought she would have definetly made Head Girl, but I found myself wrong. It seemed as though this year, a Gryffindor and a Slytherin would be Prefects and a Ravenclaw and a Hufflepuff would be the Heads of the school this year.

"MALFOY?!" Odviously, she was as shocked to see me here as I was to see her.

I smirked in her direction, pleased that I had her company now, and I could keep a closer eye on her. The only thing that bothered me was, what or who had her so upset.

**Hermione's POV:**

When I reached a compartment that seem suitable for my friends and myself, I stopped to open it and walked in with all my friends close at my heels. How we all managed to fit into that tiny ass compartment I don't know, but we did it and we where all happy with it.

When we where all settled and everyone began to talk among themselves, I found myself kind of left out of the conversations, except when someone wanted to know what I thought about something, other than that , I was left alone in a compartment full of my friends. But I found it quite nice really. I got to sit there and look apon the faces of the people who truly loved me and would never do some thing so selfish as to hurt me in any way.

As I looked around the compartment, I noticed that everyone was there and to count for. Luna was in her own little world reading the Quibbler, only stoping to make a very important point on someone else's conversation, it was as if she could keep up with everyones conversation and still read the latest in the Quibbler. Then my eyes landed apon the face of Neville Longbottom. He was a fair looking young man now, very smart and quite talented with plants of all sorts, even plants with no magical use. It saddened me to know that he could have been the one to face the horrible destiny that laid ahead of Harry. Don't get me wrong, I feel bad that Harry has to do it at all, but he can handle it. Neville on the other hand, no offense to him, but he would have already had the whole wizarding community ruled by Voldemort already and already have himself killed. I was thankful that Harry was the one to face the challenge of saving the wizarding community as we know it, he could really handle it, and he had me and Ron there to back him up.

Thinking of the two boys', my eyes just kinda wandered in their direction. They where of course wrapped up in a game of Wizard's Chess and a heated discussion of Quidditch. No matter how annoying those boys' could be, and no matter how scared I could get to be alone anywhere with either one of them, I loved the dearly. And then of course, there was Ginny Weasley. Youngest of the Weasley clan and the only sister. She was my best friend, even though she was a year younger. Now don't get me wrong, Ron and Harry are my best friends, but their guys' and sometimes a girl just needs another girl to talk to and that's what Ginny was for. She was great, and she was easy to talk to and she understood where I was coming from on everything, even if she hadn't experienced any of it herself.

The problem was, I needed someone to talk to about my newest problem, but even Ginny wouldn't understand that, and I couldn't tell anyone else about it for fear of the whole school hearing about it before I even got off the train.

"Hermione, are you ok? You seemed a bit dazed, are you feeling ok?" Ginny asked me, leaving her conversation with Luna and Neville to include me somehow.

"Yeah Gin, I'm fine. I was just thinking. It's been a long summer and I missed everyone so much, I was just thinking to myself how much everyone here meant to me. You know what I mean?" I asked her as I turned my head to look out the window.

"Yeah, I know what your saying." Ginny replied with a sigh. "Hermione? Are you sure your ok though?"

"Look Gin, somethings just happen that noone wants to talk about." I snapped at her, I didn't mean to though. Ginny looked taken back. " I'm sorry Gin. I'm just a little edgey right now. Look I'll tell you all about it when we get to the school, after the feast though, I don't want anyone else knowing about it. I don't want them thinking they can fix me, cause you can't fix a broken person." I sighed as I looked back out the window.

"Ok." Ginny said as she turned back to join back in the heat conversation everyone else was having. "Anyway..."

I felt so lonely, even in the presence of my friends. I excused my self to go to the bathroom. Well, that's what I told every one I was doing. So I walked out of the compartment, took a right, and walked back to the end of the train. I couldn't help the tears that fell as I walked down the hall. I was so torn up inside, and I felt like I was being torn apart literally from the inside out. As I walked pass all the other compartments, I tried to keep my face covered so noone would see me crying. I heard a door slide open behind me as I walked into the girl restroom, but didn't care to look back to see who it was. If I was going to feel as lonely as I did, I might as well be alone.

I got comfortable, and I just let the tears fall freely. Not even after two minutes there was a knock on the door. I took a sharp breath and asked who it was.

"Granger, is that you?" A sharp voice said.

It was Malfoy. What was I to do, what if I answered and he just came in and took what he wanted, what if he was just like Andrew? But if I didn't, would he come in anyway? I hesitated, but I answered.

" What do you want Malfoy." I drawled back at him.

" I just want to talk, that's all." He said in a voice that didn't seem like his own.

"No! Your just like him, just like every other guy in the world. You only want one thing, and you'll do anything to get it!" I half yelled and half cried out.

"No I'm not Granger. Look, I just want to talk to you. Please come out. Or you can just stay in there and we can talk through the door, it's completely up to you."

I just sat there, I couldn't believe it. Draco Malfoy, the prince of Slytherin wanted to talk to me, just talk. And I believed him. Somehow I just knew that's all he wanted when he said that, so I went.

"So, you want to tell me what's wrong with you?" He asked me.

I just hung my head low, and said, "Let's go sit in that empty compartment over there. I need someone to talk to anyway."

He walked ahead of me, and like a gentlemen, he held the door to the compartment open for me.

"Ladies first." He smiled, not a smirk, but a real smile. It was a warm and welcoming smile.

'Maybe he's not like the rest. Maybe he's changed, and hopefully for the best.' I thought to myself as I looked up at him, into his gery angelic eyes, and walked into the compartment.

**A/N: OOOHHH, what's going to happen next? I wonder. Tell me what you think is going to happen next, or tell me what you think should happen next. Your name could be the next to be reconized for your great input.**

**Niomi **

**I forgot to do this the first time and had to go back and fix it, sorry. But, I'd like to thank **Aganippe for help on the idea on this chapter, thank you for your inspiration.


	3. A Sinful Dance with My Angel, part two

**A/N: Ready for chapter three? I hope so. This chapter may also be short, it's still on the train, a small talk between Hermione and Draco, and the arrival to Hogwarts will be in the next chapter. Look for it soon. But I hope you all enjoy it none the less. **

Chapter three- A Sinful Dance with My Angel, Part two

**Draco's Pov:**

I held the door to the compartment open and let her in.

"Lady's first." I smiled at her.

'What am I doing? I'm going to blow my fucking cover if I keep up like this.' I thought to myself as I went in the compartment behind her.

"So what's this all about Granger? Why where you in there crying like a baby?"

"Why did you come to check on me Malfoy?" She sneard as she sat down. " Look Malfoy. I just need someone to talk to and I don't want to talk to my friends about it. But if you don't want to listen to me, then you can leave and I'll find someone else to talk to later. You don't have to stay, you can leave now if you want." She said with tears in her eyes as she looked out the window.

I didn't know what to say to her. I wasn't sure if now would be the time to tell her I was there when it happened, and I know how upset she was. Or even that these things happen for a reason and everything was ok now, and then not be able to tell her the rest and just upset her more.

"Er... Granger?"

"What?" she said, never even looking in my direction.

"Look, I know what your going through, I, uh.. well, I was..." and before I could say anything else she interupted me.

"How the hell would you know what I'm going through Malfoy?" she spat at me. " How could you possibly know? I was raped Malfoy, raped, and there's nothing that can be done about that. You can't possibly imagain how it feels to have your innocence thorn from you in a split second. How it feels to have someone you thought you loved betray you in an istant."

She was crying now and I could feel the tears stinging my own eyes and no matter how hard I tried to hold them back, the fell anyway. I was completely overwhelmed by her emotions and my own. She had told the truth when she said I couldn't possibly know what it was like to be betrayed by someone I loved, no one had really ever loved me to begin with, so I really wouldn't know. But right now I needed her to hear me out. I did understand the rest, I saw it happen, I saw it all torn from her.

I jumped up from my seat and grabbed her by the shoulders, I would make her listen to me if it was the last thing I did.

"Granger! Listen to me, I was there, I saw it all! I know what your going through, ok? I know."

"What? You where there? You where there, and for those few seconds you couldn't push your pride aside to help me?" she cried out as she violently pushed my arms away from her. I grabbed her again, sat her back down and made her listen to me.

"Granger, damnit woman, just listen to me!" I yelled at her. I felt her flich beneath my touch. "Just listen to me, please." I begged. "Yes, I was there and I saw it happen. No, I didn't help you, and that has nothing to do with any kind of pride I may or may not have. I had strict orders from the Dark Lord himself. He said I had to let it happen, I couldn't interferre with fate." I stopped to take a breath and take in the look on her face. She was relaxed now. "Hermione, if I could have changed it, I would have. You have to believe me, I didn't want that to happen to you, I didn't want to have to stand there and watch it happen. But I did. I had to. Don't you remember having someone carrying you home that night? The person you called your angel? That was me, and I didn't want to leave you alone that night, but I knew if I stayed, you'd just be more upset with me and you probably would've blamed me for what happened."

"Oh, Malfoy. How could I have been so stupid?" she asked herself more than me. "I'm sorry. I really am. None of this is your fault. I just should have never gone to his house in the first place the night before. Where you there too?"

"Yeah, I was following you that night to make sure you'd be fine." I said sitting back in my seat and laying my head in my hands. I looked up and I could see the tear stains on her face. She was absolutly beautiful. I thought to myself, 'Should I tell her the rest? Who she really is, what she really is, and let her know that someone did care for her, and possibly loved her.' Now wasn't the time for that and I wasn't the person to tell her anyway. Dumbledor had to.

"Come on. I expect we'll be there soon. We should head back to our compartments now." I said as I stood up.

" I don't want to face Ginny, Harry and Ron right now. I think I'll just stay here." she said in a small sad voice.

I started walking out of the compartment, wipping the left over tears from my face.

"Draco?" I heard her call from behind me.

"Yeah?"

"Will you stay here with me, I don't want to stay in here alone."

I just stood there for a minute not knowing what to say. I turned my head to look down the hall and I could Pansy Parkinson's head pop out of my compartment door, odviously she went there looking for me or she was in there doing favors for those two fat asses I call friends.

"Draky!" I heard her call down the hall. Just as she started to turn her head, I was in the compartment with Granger, shutting and locking the door, and pulling down the shade.

"Yeah, why not?" I finally answered.

"Hiding from someone?" she asked with a slight smile.

"Just that stupid ass whore Pansy." I said as I turned my head to look at her. "It's nice to see you smile Granger."

"You can call me by my first name you know, it doesn't really bother me."

"Ok, Hermione." I stood and walked over and sat next to her. "Do you mind if I sit here?" I asked nicely.

"Go ahead."

I leaned over and slowly put my arm around her. She didn't refuse, instead she just moved over closer to me and laid her head on my chest and she fell fast asleep.

"Good night, Angel." I wisphered in her ear and kissed her forehead.

"In the arms of my Angel again." she wiphered back.

I laid my head back on the seat and fell asleep as well. I was to have horrible nightmares till I awoke again.

A/N: Sorry this is short to, but the next chapter should be longer, so it may take longer for me to work on. Just be pacient with me please. And for all the people that really want to see Draco kick Andrew's ass, it's coming soon. Andrew will get what he deserves. Keep reading, and wait paciently.

NIOMI


	4. Wake Me Up

**A/N: Ok everyone, I'm sorry. I know it's been like forever since I've updated this story, but I'm in my first year of Highschool and things are alot harder than I thought they would be. But I am trying to get back into the swing of working on this story. **

**This chapter is going to be a bit short, I'm writing it right off the top of my head, so I can't promise to much on this, but I do hope you enjoy it. **

Chapter 4- Wake Me Up

Draco and Hermione's POV

Draco's POV: Dream Scene

I'm running through the Forbiden Forest from a monster. I don't know what or even who it is or what it wants. All I know is I'm running from it because I'm scared. I'm running for the entrance of the forest, but it seems like I'm not getting any closer to it. I'm trapped. I look behind me one last time to see how close this monster was, and then tripped over a tree root. Falling face first to the ground, I relize I'm dreaming and call out for someone, anyone to wake me up.

Hermione's POV: Waking Scene

I was sleeping peacefully when I felt whatever it was I was leaning against move. I opened my eyes and relized that it was Malfoy. I was a bit horrified, so I jumped up and was headed out the door when I heard him mumbling something. Not thinking anything of it, I opened the door to the compartment and started to walk out when he started yelling for someone to wake him up. It confused me at first as I just watched him lay there, screaming in his sleep, then he began to move. He seemed very distressed about something. Not wanting him to attracked any attention to the compartment and have people asking why we'd been alone in there together, I shut the door quickly and walked over to his sleeping form.

I reached my hand out to wake him when he stared swinging his fist around. I sat back out of the way to avoid getting hit. When he finally calmed a bit, I reached back out and shook his shoulder lightly.

"Malfoy. Malfoy wake up." I said softly. "Get up Malfoy, it's just a dream." I said a bit louder this time.

He sat straight up and looked around the compartment like he had no idea where he was. He looked right at me and asked,

"What's going on, where did it go? How'd I get here?"

"Malfoy, we've been in here the whole train ride, we're going to Hogwarts." I assured him, not knowing what else to say. I watched him in confusion as he slomped in his seat and rested his face in his hands.

Draco's POV: Still Dreaming and then Waking Scene

The monster flew down toward me, so I started to swing. I finally gave up to let it have me when I felt something touch my shoulder. I turned my head to the side and saw a really bright light and a hand reaching out for me. That's when I heard a soft voice calling out to me.

"Malfoy. Malfoy wake up." It was so soft I barely heard the words it spoke. "Get up Malfoy, it's just a dream." I heard the voice say a bit louder now.

I finally woke up, but I couldn't remember where I was. I looked around, trying to take in the new surroundings and trying remember the place. I looked over and saw Hermione in front of me and asked,

"What's going on, where did I go? How'd I get here?" It was official, I was clueless now.

"Malfoy, we've been in here the whole train ride," that's when it all started to come back to me. I didn't hear the rest of what she said as the memories flooded my mind. The crying and the talking and the quite moment when she fell asleep next to me and I dozed off. _"It was just a dream." _I thought to myself as I slomped down in my seat and rested my face in my hands. The scenes from the summer rushing through my mind.

She spoke again. "Malfoy, are you ok? You don't look so well." she said in a worried like tone.

"Of course I'm fine." I snapped at her. "You don't look so well yourself." I said without looking at her. It got quiet, then I heard sobbing. I relized what I'd said and automaticaly felt bad. She was just trying to be kind and I snapped at her for no reason at all, she hadn't done anything to me.

"Hermione..." I started to say as I reached out for her. She stood up and ran out of the compartment crying again. _"What have I done now?" _I asked myself as I stood up and walked to the door and watched her form disappear into another room. I didn't want to chase after her, she probably wouldn't want me to anyway. She probably just wanted to be left alone. I went back into the compartment, shut the door and sat on the edge of the seat and hung my head low. Then there was a knock on the door.

_Knock Knock Knock..._

**A/N 2: I know, it's really short, but I ran out of ideas. I know it's not the best chapter ever, but I promise for better chapters from now on. **

**So, who do you think is at the door, and why are they there? Who do you think it should be?**

**R&R, thanks guys. **

**Niomi**


End file.
